


Courfeyrac's death.

by courfjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courfjolras/pseuds/courfjolras
Summary: Enjolras finds Courfeyrac's body





	

Enjolras listened closely for a moment. The shooting has stopped, the enemy must have retreated for now. He let out a big sigh and rubbed his face. Enjolras looked around, so much has happened today, he's lost a lot of his friends. Jehan - sweet little Jehan, he had been so brave. Enjolras shut his eyes and shuddered at the memory of Jehan's death, the way he shouted "VIVE LA FRANCE! LONG LIVE FRANCE! LONG LIVE THE FUTURE" and then the horrific sound of a gunshot that followed it. In that moment he knew that their beloved flowerboy was no longer with them. 

Enjolras looks around at his friends' dead bodies' scattered around. Suddenly, his eyes landed on a mop of brown curls, the sight of it made Enjolras' heart stop.

"No..." Enjolras whispered, not wanting to believe it. 

Enjolras ran as fast as he could to the body and was faced with the horrific truth... It was Courfeyrac. Enjolras immediately dropped to his knees beside the younger boy. 

"Courf... Oh god... Courf no" His voice cracked. He felt tears running down but made no attempt to wipe them away.

Enjolras cradled his lover into his arms. He called for Joly. He'd know what to do. He then realised that Joly was dead. Most of his friends were dead, all because of him. Enjolras started to sob loudly.

"Courf... please..." He begged but it was no use. He was gone. 

He looked down at the boy in his arms. He's so beautiful. His soft, brown curls - Enjolras had always envied them, they were always so perfect. Then there was his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, the very eyes he fell in love with. His eyes then landed on a shiny ring on Courfeyrac's hand and that was enough to completely break the blonde boy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Enjolras had called a meeting tonight, nothing unusual, but this time, at the end, he had something planned.

At the end of the meeting, everyone started packing away and getting ready to leave. Enjolras got their attention. 

"Uhm... can you guys stay for a minute?" Enjolras was shaking now.

The group looked at him strangely but complied. 

"So..." Enjolras cleared his throat and walked towards Courfeyrac.  
"Courf... we've known each other our whole lives and somewhere along then, I fell in love with you. You've helped me though so much and I am so grateful for that. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. You mean the world to me" Enjolras took a deep breath and went down on one knee, and pulled a little box out and opened it.  
"Will you marry me?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Courfeyrac shouted with tears running down his face.

Enjolras placed the ring on his finger and jumped up to kiss him deeply.

 

End of flashback.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They never got married... they were going to tie the knot after they won the revolution. They had it all planned, every last detail. Courfeyrac did most of the planning, he got so excited, he ordered them matching tuxedos, sorted out the venue, chose the wedding cake and even what the best men were going to wear.

None of that was going to happen now. Enjolras looked at his lover. He looked like he was sleeping. He wasn't dead... he was sleeping.

Enjolras shut his eyes as another memory hit him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

"Courf... are you okay buddy?" Enjolras asked his friend.

"Mmm... just... feelin' dizzy" Courfeyrac answered weakly. 

"Do you want to -" Enjolras was cut off by Courfeyrac fainting, fortunately, Enjolras caught him and helped him to the floor.

"Courf?!?!" Enjolras whispered urgently.

"Mnmmm" Courfeyrac mumbled as he regained consciousness. 

"Move!!!" Joly yelled, shoving Enjolras with his walking stick, doctor mode overtaking him as he checked him over. 

It was a good 10 minutes until Joly stood up from where the young boy was laying. 

"Is he okay?!" Enjolras asked 

"He's just got a fever. He needs to rest." Joly smirked at Enjolras, everyone knew that Enjolras loved Courfeyrac and everyone knew that Courfeyrac loved Enjolras. The only people who didn't know was Courfeyrac and Enjolras. 

 

End of Flashback

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time is different. Courfeyrac hasn't just fainted because he was sick. He wasn't going to wake up this time, he was dead!

Enjolras sobbed as he bent down and kissed his lover's lips.  
"I love you... so much. I promise you that this wasn't in vain" Enjolras whispered to the boy cradled in his arms.

Enjolras wanted to scream when someone took Courfeyrac out of his arms but they came out as sobs. Sobs racked his entire body. Combeferre wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close as he sobbed, grieving the loss of his beloved Courfeyrac.


End file.
